User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 10
Lisa had felt good about Hugh Jr and Lonnie hitting it off. Until. She got an e-mail saying she was accepted for a job at NASA. Lisa (to herself): There's no way I can work at NASA! A bunch of commitments I can't break! She went downstairs to tell her family the news, who were sitting in the living room watching a funny movie. Lisa turned off the TV. Alicia: MOM! What gives! We were watching that! Lisa: My apologies, but I have to tell you some news... Hugh: What is it, sweetie? Lisa: Well.. I've just got accepted to work at NASA... Hugh Jr: That's fantastic! Lisa: Is it? Since I have to literally MOVE to Outer Space! It's an astronaut job, as well... Hugh: I'll keep the house together, honey. Lisa: It's not YOU I'm worried about.. It's my siblings.. They were always super jealous of me since day 1; literally! Hugh Jr: Can I break the news to them? Lisa: It's best coming from me... Alicia: And what will happen to us? Lisa: You'll still live with Hugh.. He'll have to step up and take care of you. Hugh: And I'm not positive how you do it... Especially with Hugh Jr. You are so good with him! Lisa: I know.. Don't worry. You guys share the same name.. I would expect you find more in common... Hugh Jr: Dad, I was wondering if I could use your special mousse for my experiments.. Hugh: I'd rather you didn't.. Hugh Jr: See mom, I can't live with ONLY him! Lisa: I'll figure something out.. Lisa then went upstairs. In her special laboratory: Lisa picked up her phone. She called the number NASA sent on the email. Lisa finally reached them. NASA official: Hello. How may I help you? Lisa: Yes. This is Lisa Loud. About the job position? How long will it be? NASA official: Oh only a few weeks.. You're a perfect substitute for Bernie, who broke his leg. Lisa: Perfect. Thank you! Lisa hung up. Lisa then went downstairs with satisfaction. The kids and Hugh continued their movie. Lisa turned it off again. Hugh Jr: MOM! Seriously! We were at the best part! Alicia: YEAH! Lisa: HOLD IT! I was just coming down for good news! Hugh Jr: Like? Alicia: You're not going to NASA, after all? Lisa: Incorrect. I still am going... It just WON'T be a full-time gig. It's just to substitute for some simpleton who broke his leg.. I mean... How can you break your leg in space? Hugh: So I WON'T have to worry about anything.. Lisa: Correct. Cause you'll have me on speed-dial. If anything goes wrong... Call me, and I can tell you what to do. Hugh: Swell! Lisa: Well, I best be on my way! Hugh's eyes bugged out. Hugh: You're leaving right now? Lisa: Of course! It takes me 50.42 minutes to get there! Hugh: I don't know about this... What am I supposed to make for dinner? Lisa: A chocolate souffle would be nice... Hugh: I don't think so... No worries. I have an idea... Lisa then left. Hugh: Okay... So NO chocolate souffle... Just lets see.. He rummaged through the fridge. Hugh: Ah ha! Good old fashioned hamburgers! Hugh Jr: YUM! Alicia: Sweet! As Hugh was making the hamburgers, Lisa was on her way to NASA, until her car broke down. She called the only person she knew who knows to fix cars for help, Lisa: Lana! I need your help! My car's stuck, and I NEED your help! Lana, listening intently, gasped. Lana: I'm on my way! 2 minutes passed, and Lana arrived in her tow truck. Lana: No worries! I'll bring this car to the shop, and it will be done in a jiffy! Lisa: WHAT? I need to be at NASA in 6.2 minutes! Lana was already on her way, towing the car and everything. Lisa: UGH! Thankfully, she was near Lola's estate. It was within walking distance. Lisa finally got to Lola's place. Lisa rang the doorbell. Lola: What do YOU want? Lisa: I need you to drive me to the NASA offices! Lola: GROSS! Do it yourself! Lisa (in head): Oh how I would LOVE to annihilate her! Lisa: I can't! My car broke down and your TWIN is trying to fix it! Do you have any spare cars? Lola: Of course I do! I'm not an animal! Lisa rolled her eyes at that comment and followed Lola to her garage. Lola: Take your pick. She looked at a bunch of expensive looking cars. There was a green SUV in the corner that suit her fancy. Lisa pointed to it. Lisa: That one! Lola: That dump? Take it.. For a price.. Lisa: How much? Lola: 100 dollars! Lisa gasped. Lisa: I don't have - Lola: THEN forget going to NASA! Lisa: FINE! Lucky for Lisa, she saved for this. She handed Lola a crisp 100 dollar bill. Lola: Eeee! Thanks! Your keys are right here. Lola handed Lisa the keys. Lisa: THANKS! Bye! Lisa took the car out of the garage and hit the road. Meanwhile, at the house. Hugh Jr: I need help with this science project... Hugh: And? Hugh Jr: Mom usually helps with it! Hugh: Okay.. What do you need help with? Hugh Jr wrote down a long equation. Hugh: Ah.. So there are a few inconsistencies.. Hugh Jr: I KNOW! Which is why I need you to point out what they are, so I can fix them! Hugh: Okay.. He pointed out the equation that had too many X's, and another one with not enough X's. Hugh Jr: Thanks a million! Just then, Alicia wanted help Alicia: Dad, I need help with MY homework. She handed Hugh a coloring page. Hugh: That's it? Alicia: Yeah.. I'm not a very good colorer.. I need some assistance. Mom once said if I needed her help to ask her for anything. Hugh: Well, I'm here now.. I think I can help. After Hugh helped Alicia with the coloring page, it was time for bed. Meanwhile... Lisa finally got to NASA.. 30 minutes too late. NASA official: What took you so long? Lisa: My car broke down and had to BUY a car from my sister! NASA official: Okay, lets get you up into space! Lisa: Okay! She went up into space, did her job up there for a little while. 5 weeks later: Lisa returned home. Lisa: It went well! Very well! Hugh: That's good! Alicia: I learned to color - thanks to dad! Hugh Jr: And who knew dad is good at science! Lisa: I'm glad you had fun! Category:Blog posts